Let me win
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: a one shot where Frisk gives in during the final battle, and gives Asriel her soul in her final attempt to save him. However this seems to have an odd effect causing a new chain of events to spur.


OneShot  
 _Let me Win  
_

Frisk stands there her golden eyes staring down Asriel in his final form, his glare looking down upon her as he sends a flurry of comets towards her, she covers her eyes as she barely dodges the waves of attacks she soon reaches out his eyes widen as he screams out.

"Asriel… I want to save you next!" She calls out as his form jumps slightly.

 _"H-Huh?! W-What are you doing?!"_ His power flickers some as he screams out again.

 _"Wh- What did you do? What is this feeling… What's happening to me?! ..."_ He looks to his hands as they flicker slightly he screams out again as he looks at Frisk.

 _"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!_ " He screams as Frisk slowly aproaches him now. He swipes over her head as he screams again.

 _"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"_ He screams as Frisk frowns she stops just before him as he hangs his head looking at her, tears in his eyes.

 _"… … C-Chara… do you know why I'm doing this…? Why I keep fighting to keep you around…? I'm doing this… because your special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me, you're the only one who's any fun to play with it anymore."_ Asriel's voice cracking in its distorted state.

 _"… No… That's not JUST it. I… I… I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end, I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again… So, please… STOP doing this… AND JUST LET ME WIN!"_ Asriel screams Frisk's eyes widen as she takes a full on hit from his hyper beam, she blocks it the best she can as she sighs, one that echos across his screams causing him to go slightly silent.

 _"Okay..."_ Frisk stops resisting his attack as his eyes widen, suddenly before his eyes he sees his actions clearly as Frisk goes flying back into the air her soul leaving her body as the beam dissipates.

 _"Y-Your… Y-your not Chara… oh… oh gosh..."_ His voice as his form slowly reverts. _"_ _W-What did I do?!"_ He calls out as he rushes to her side.

Frisk was lying back as her breathing was hard, she stopped her self from blocking all the damage as he arrives next to her.

"Y-You won A-Azzy..." She says causing his eyes to widen.

"N-No… I… I just hurt you! I don't even know you and I…" Frisk weakly smiles as she looks towards him.

"I-Its alright… J-Just take care… of Toriel… for me alright? S-She was good too me… S-Sans too… hes gonna be upset I let this h-happen… b-but if this is what it takes… to save you… then so be it… C-Chara would want you to be happy. I...P-Promised… to save you… c-cause… I… _lov..."_ Her voice stops as her head tilts to the side, body motionless, as her soul rushed forth and pressed against him.

 _"NO! NOT AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN! STOP! LADY STOP! PLEASE I… I CAN SAVE YOU SO PLEASE!"_ He screams as the soul joins the other six. His eyes widen as he screams. __

_"NO!"_ he screams as he stands up tear falling down his face, his teenaged body taking fullshape now as he looks towards the barrier…

 _'This was not how things were supposed to go… F-Frisk eh? I can… feel what you felt for me… I see everything we did in those three hundred resets… you promised to save me… now… I have to save you.'_ He looks and sees a glimpse of the future through the barrier of what would happen if he lives on like this, and he frowns at how dark the future looks.

Standing up and looking back towards the underground he frowns.

 _"Sorry_ mom… I got to let you all go and start my own adventure… I need to save Frisk… the girl who fell for me… who fell to save us all and bring everyone home." A large flash of light glows from Asriel as thousands of monster souls were released from him, before seven souls glow around him along side several menus similar to the menus Frisk used in their battle.

The light died down as Asriel's form slowly fades as he smiles at the coming forms of his mother.

"A-Asriel?!" Toriel's voice calls out as Asriel frowns.

"Sorry mom… this timeline… isn't the one we want… don't worry, and don't wait up. I will fix this… I have to." He says as his voice fades, the barrier emits a large wave pushing out and over everyone else.


End file.
